Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 October 2015
11:07 ? 11:07 ^ THIS is a question mark 11:08 OK !!! 11:09 Why three exclamation marks? 11:09 Because I want to ??! 11:09 o.O 11:10 LOL !!! 11:10 NOT 11:10 FUNNY 11:10 -_- 11:19 Hey, you should have seen my makeup now :D 11:20 OK? 11:20 Not OK 11:22 Hi Botty! :D 11:22 Do you wear makeup? :D 11:22 -_- 11:22 No. 11:22 Should I change my makeup? 11:23 Sharon, stop talking about makeup -_- 11:25 Makeup is awesome. :) 11:25 The more you have it, the better! 11:25 ... 11:28 Lefty, do you like makeup? :D 11:33 I have no opinions on makeup whatsoever. 11:33 ^ 11:33 I am wearing makeup every day. :D 11:34 Lefty, PM... 11:34 Is it about how awesome is makeup? :D 11:35 Are you trying to advertise some makeup product? 11:36 Or are you just reeeeaaaaaalllly obsessed with makeup 11:36 hi Olaf 11:36 Lol wat? XD 11:37 I've never worn makeup in my life 11:37 I love makeup :D 11:37 Looks like advertisement 11:37 IKR 11:37 I had to wear makeup once -___________________- 11:37 Actually I did wear makeup once 11:37 I've never wore makeup ever 11:37 Because of one dare -_- 11:37 And why should I? 11:37 When I got the BIGGEST, NASTIEST zit 11:37 I DID use a small bit of makeup to cover it up 11:38 Didn't work though. The makeup fell off by the end of the school day. 11:38 Hey people. 11:38 I am wearing make up because of my roles :/ 11:38 Max Factor? :) 11:39 IDK. 11:39 OK? 11:39 Because Max Factor rocks :D 11:39 Are you advertising? 11:39 No :D 11:39 Nobody here is going to buy max factor 11:40 We only wore make-up as a one-off 11:40 I heard Max Factor is testing on animals. :/ 11:40 BTW, some days ago I have had to throw one AWFUL makeup away. 11:40 Enough of talking about makeup... 11:41 ^ 11:41 Guys 11:41 Courtemanche gets unbanned today 11:41 Just a heads up 11:41 We know. 11:41 yay 11:41 By the way, have you tried L'Oreal make up? 11:41 -_- 11:41 Sharon, STOP. 11:42 Stop advertising 11:42 Nobody here is going to buy any of your products 11:42 I am not selling makeup. 11:42 I am just talking how awesome it is :D 11:42 Go to make-up Wikia then 11:42 This is Candy Crush Wikia 11:43 Have you seen Candy Crush makeup? 11:43 Hi Flockky. 11:43 Sharon, please. STOP talking about make up -_- 11:43 That.. actually exists? 11:51 Sharon, last warning. 11:58 hmm gotta make lunch for dad.... brb... 11:58 okay 11:58 I also brb, dinner 12:03 I may buy some extra time 12:05 Hi Mega. 12:05 Do you like makeup? :D 12:05 hi 12:08 But he said makeup 12:08 What was wrong with him? 12:11 Keeps talking about makeup. 12:11 Since 7 AM. 12:11 Hi. 12:12 Hi Bp. 12:13 I have seen your comments on level 578. I support your comment. I think it is very hard. 12:13 Slightly easier than 577. 12:13 I want 5-color version of that level. 12:14 I found 578 VH. 12:14 577 took me two tries more than 578. 12:15 51 vs. 49. 12:15 :o 12:15 If there were 5 colors for 578? 12:17 578 and 5-colors? 12:17 Hmmm... 12:17 M. 12:18 Maybe. 12:18 My level 578 has 5 colors and 50 moves to bring down 6 ingredients. 12:18 Same board. 12:19 And rated medium. 12:20 This world in Alpha Betty has gone well 12:21 140 was hell 12:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_389_(CCR) I redesigned this to have 20 moves. Similar to level 1010? What difficulty? 12:21 Hint: Use only Mystery Mouse 12:21 Only useful artifact 12:29 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 12:29 Very easy episode after really hard level 12:29 Hi. 12:30 <3litecandycrusher> Minty Meadow (Episode 64) is horrible >__< 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> 941 is rated SE?! 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> and 942?! 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> :| 12:31 942 is not hard. 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> 942 was not easy for me 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> and 941 was ridiculous! 12:31 For MM 64, the most insane level is 939! 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> now i'm on 943, and it sucks :/ 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> 939 was a decent level 12:31 943 sucks. 12:32 <3litecandycrusher> it wasn't too bad, but it wasn't too easy either 12:32 <3litecandycrusher> the easiest level for me was 938 (which is definitely NOT SH) 12:32 Hi 3lite. 12:32 835 sucks -_- 12:32 Medium my... horn -_- 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> 835? i forget- oh wait 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> THAT one 12:33 That is hard. 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> 835 was soooo boring 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> as well as 843 12:33 938 is not hard. 12:33 835 - Hard anyone? 12:33 I hate 834 in NN 57. 12:34 Level 835#comm-283279 12:34 <3litecandycrusher> i actually just recently upgraded 835 to SH 12:34 What difficulty if 842 required 11 color bombs and 3 striped+color bomb and 45 moves. 12:34 ? 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> i don't remember 842 at all :S 12:35 H, Bp. 12:35 This is the mission in my level 842. 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> 844 is VH? seriously? 12:36 <3litecandycrusher> i found 845 harder than 844 :/ 12:36 I think hard is also fine. 12:36 845 is depend on luck. 12:36 Variable is also fine. 12:36 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_737_(CCR) 12:36 My dad is still stuck on 241 :( 12:37 Add 1 more moves and 5 colors. How about this order version? 12:37 *move 12:37 H. 12:37 <3litecandycrusher> SH or H 12:38 Wrapped candies are hard to create? 12:38 Yes. 12:38 Believe ot not, I made a VH 3-colored level! o.o 12:38 I believe. 12:38 http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=15ewies&s=8 12:38 I had seen a level to switch ingredient six times. 12:39 <3litecandycrusher> Level 941#comm-283281 12:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_725_(CCR) Very hard is fine? 12:40 <3litecandycrusher> Level 942#comm-283282 12:40 <3litecandycrusher> yes, VH 12:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_724_(CCR) 12:41 So many orders to do in 40 moves? 12:41 What difficulty? 12:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh, 945 was one of the levels in the cake climb challenge! 12:42 Not hard level. 12:42 <3litecandycrusher> does anyone know what the other two levels were? 12:43 Is my 317 VH? 12:43 Which one is harder? Cake Climb or Bubblegum Hill? 12:43 <3litecandycrusher> your 317 looked H 12:43 @Chaney Hard. 12:43 Crowns has god powers 12:43 They can make mouse traps disappear 12:44 <3litecandycrusher> Wow, this level has a jerkish design. 12:45 I remember 944 and 948... 12:45 (I was playing these on my friend's account. 12:45 <3litecandycrusher> 939 wasn't too bad 12:46 <3litecandycrusher> IDK about 944 and 948, though 12:46 944 - VH 12:46 948 - VH 12:46 <3litecandycrusher> 939 - SE - M 12:46 944 and 948 are not too hard for me, but 399 is. 12:46 <3litecandycrusher> 399? XD 12:47 *939 12:47 399 is also hard. 12:47 But 400 is harder. 12:47 <3litecandycrusher> 936 was a nightmare :/ 12:47 <3litecandycrusher> 399 was awful! 12:47 <3litecandycrusher> (yes, 399) 12:47 <3litecandycrusher> but 400 was really easy for me 12:47 935 is awful. 12:48 But I passed level 951 pre-nerf in a few tries. 12:48 Being an insanity level, I decided to make this level...http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_816_(CCR) 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> Level 935#comm-276711 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> hey bumblebee o/ 12:50 Hi. 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> uhh…. 12:50 Hi 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> where's all the categories on the level 934 page? :S 12:51 *The moment you finish level by typing cuss in alpha betty* 12:51 Barney's face: Nihihi, you spelled cuss, Eheheh, AHAHAHAHA!" 12:51 12:52 <3litecandycrusher> silly Akumaxx, you accidentally wiped out all the categories in an edit! 12:53 <3litecandycrusher> (it's not a big deal, they can all be added back) 12:57 <3litecandycrusher> dead chat :/ 12:58 deadzone 12:58 back 12:58 where is Sharon? :/ 12:58 he got banned :O 12:59 makeups.... -_- 12:59 brb again. I'm getting lag 01:01 Hi. 01:01 Hi, Flockky. 01:03 Dead. 01:04 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 01:05 o/ 01:07 I am back. 01:08 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_166_(CCR) Should this be insanely hard? 01:09 Without a doubt, Bp. -_- 01:09 Even 4-color version of level 1199 is very hard... 01:10 Of the three jelly levels in this episode, 2 of them are insanely hard... 01:12 Hello :P 01:13 Hi. 01:14 o.o 01:15 That guy is a socpuppet of User:Páskys 01:16 -_- 01:16 I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and I miss a Pasky -_- 01:17 It's OK 01:17 I already bann'd him. Obviously, his actions and an %C3%A1 in the name 01:17 á 01:18 Could you share the idea for note that candies, candy bombs, and sugar keys spawn. What color should we use? 01:18 o.o 01:19 Unacceptable username. 01:19 -_- 01:19 hmmm 01:20 Wow. An Unnaceptable username 01:20 Good thing he is baned 01:20 *banned 01:20 Template:Note?action=edit 01:20 I banned him 01:20 Use this #98FF98 colour hex, bp 01:21 it is applied in this wiki 01:21 Thanks. 01:21 How about in Fanon wiki? 01:22 I had lag ... -_- 01:24 Me, too, but only when after turning on computer for a while. 01:24 -_- 01:24 -_- 01:25 Double kill! 01:25 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:CCR_Level_815_Notes.png 01:25 35 moves 01:25 Get 75,000 points. 01:25 A bomb spawns every 2 moves. 01:26 All the bombs have 18 moves. 01:26 A key spawns every 4 moves. 01:26 6 colors. 01:26 What difficulty? 01:26 back 01:26 (rofl) 01:26 ? 01:27 ? 01:27 That Fiona's puppet sounds funny to me...But this is inappropriate. 01:27 -_- 01:27 I don't find ANY of her puppets funny. 01:27 What difficulty for my level? 01:27 o.o 01:27 I don't know. 01:28 Let me check it first. 01:28 Hola Augudan. 01:28 So? 01:28 <Águedan> Hola Chaney 01:28 Oh Spanish? 01:28 hey 01:28 It is a Mexican user who doesn't speak English :/ 01:28 I can't speak in mexican, thouhgh 01:29 You mean Spanish, Flockky :D 01:29 ah sorry 01:29 I'm confused right now 01:29 he might be one of the affectants by a hurricane patricia. I dunno 01:29 brb 01:30 BTW Bp 01:30 what level type? moves? 01:30 I have lots of 2's in my IP now o.o 01:31 Bp, Medium sounds about rihgt 01:33 Chaney 01:33 Happy 2,000+TWENNY WUN edits xD 01:34 Thanks! (rofl) 01:35 * ChaneyTheSamurott listens to Mads Arp ft Julie Harrington - Slow It Down (Mathilda mix) 01:35 That reminds me, in RP, I have a niece named Mathilda :D 01:37 Fiona is on Sims Wikia! o.o 01:37 -_- 01:37 That's why I didn't join the chat in there -_- 01:40 Someone warn K6ka. 01:41 Know an admin there? 01:41 Link me there username 01:41 I'll tell the, 01:41 them 01:41 I know of K6ka, Olaf. 01:41 @Flockky Finished http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_815_(CCR) 01:46 dead 01:47 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_662_(CCR) Should this be somewhat easy? 01:49 I agree with SE 01:50 Provided the player has 3 colour bombs 01:50 and a lot cascades to be expected with 5 colours 01:51 I will be in a while back. 01:51 Okay. Downgrade this. 01:51 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_796.png 01:51 35 moves 01:52 Clear all jellies 01:52 Collect 100 green candies 01:52 What difficulty? 01:54 Hard 01:54 I think so. 01:54 Very hard is also fine 01:54 but not very hard for me 01:54 You have a lot things to do with 5 colours 01:55 I tried the original CCS 796, and 5 colours was fun 01:55 .I think level 796 in CCS is not hard as well. 02:04 I forgot that there are some licorice swirls spawn. 02:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_796_(CCR) 02:07 Still hard even with liquorice, Bp 02:07 Brb for long 02:07 Cya later or maybe tomorrow o/ 02:07 I have important stuff to do 02:08 Level 1072 02:08 I think VH is overrated. 02:08 Damn right it's hard! -_- 02:08 But it is really HARD! 02:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_584_(CCR) Should this be somewhat hard? 02:11 Note that no more blue candies spawn. 02:15 Yes. 02:15 Wait, no... 02:15 I don't know how to activate that striped candy? 02:16 It will never get under that blue candy ./ 02:16 * :/ 02:16 Maybe only way is color+color bomb combo. 02:17 Or striped+color bomb before breaking cake bomb. 02:17 Then VH. 02:18 Okay. 02:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_180_(CCR) Should this be insanely hard? 02:21 Note: the bomb has 25 moves! Not 35. 02:23 *bombs have 02:23 Yes. 02:23 By the way, how come you have still old colors at your levels? 02:24 I have. 02:24 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_223_(CCR) For five colors 02:25 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_383_(CCR) For four colors. 02:26 How come you have them? 02:26 I think candy colors should be: 3 colors=red yellow blue 4 colors=red yellow blue green 5 colors=red yellow blue green purple 02:26 How do you do that? 02:26 (old colors of levels) 02:26 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Candies?action=edit 02:26 You can pick colors here. 02:27 I mean, the difficulty colors. 02:27 I voted 305 as the hardest level 02:28 It's since I spent te most time on it 02:28 Guys 02:28 do I continue with my fanon? (Just asking) 02:28 Each level, I give the importance of each color, for 5 colors, the one which is least important will be excluded. In some levels, yellow candies are the least important, so I excluded. 02:29 I'm bored the candy colors of Candy Crush. 02:29 @Olaf I didn't see you in Fanon wiki. 02:30 I haven't had the time to do the fanon 02:30 Oh I see you. 02:30 But do I continue? 02:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga_Olaf_:_(CCSO) 02:31 Is it a good thing in my fanon to remove time levels? 02:31 No, I personally think they shouldn't be removed 02:31 A : Sometimes they still appear 02:31 B : IDK what else xD 02:32 The reasons to remove time levels in my fanon are: 02:32 1. I can't give you a certain amount of moves. 02:33 Oh in your fanon, I thought you meant for everyones 02:33 2. You can wait in order to win if the bombs have only 1 move to explode. 02:33 Why? 02:34 *It is not fair comparing to the one who make a move and lose the level. 02:35 Since almost all jelly levels are hard, I reduced amount of jelly levels and increase ingredients ones. 02:35 *increased 02:35 My dad just beat 241! 02:35 Congratulations! 02:36 Reality or Dreamworld? 02:37 R. 02:37 He rage quitted DW at level 6 (rofl) 02:37 Question 02:38 what is the code for 2 layer icing on Fanon wiki? 02:38 Yes? 02:38 I don't know ./ 02:38 * :/ 02:39 2-layered Icing 02:39 Thanks 02:43 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_556_(CCR) Has just redesigned. 02:51 It is still H. 02:54 Okay. 02:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_389_(CCR) What difficulty for this version? 03:02 Wait a minute 03:02 03:02 The god powers still exists 03:47 Odd 03:47 Some English words are acceptable in Finnish dictionary in Alpha Betty like Later 04:04 Hi. 04:04 User blog:Storm2/S2's All Out Level Design Contest 04:04 The only limits here are your imagination and a two-week time limit. 04:06 Hi Olaf. 04:11 I hit 1000 edits on Fanon wiki today :D 04:12 hey 04:12 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711/OH_MAI_GAHD!!!!!!! The picture is tiny xD 04:13 see 04:13 haha 05:01 hey 06:01 I forgot to say 06:01 Happy birthday Storm :) 06:02 Happy Birthday, a surprise will come soon, storm :) 06:34 so much boosters 06:43 Hi !! 06:43 Not you again -_- 06:44 I DIDNT USE PROANITY TODAY !! 06:47 U here ??! 06:52 Hello !!! 06:57 You think? 06:57 I guess you need a list of real swear words 06:57 I DIDNT USE PROFANITY TODAY OKAY !!! 06:58 Wat did you said then? 06:59 Why do u care ! 07:01 We have seen your knowledge about what's forbidden and what's allowed 07:02 And ?! I dont care, fck off ! 07:03 Making a typo to swear doesn't mean it's not swear 07:03 I said fck off !!! 07:03 And I say go learn some rules 07:03 CHANEY! 07:04 Pritam swears 07:04 FCK OFF ! 07:04 LEAVE ME ALONE !! 07:04 As you wish 07:04 Chaney can arrange that 07:07 1 day. 07:07 He really needs the list of the words 07:08 Yeah :/ 10:39 <3litecandycrusher> hey Wildonesbot o/ 11:02 <3litecandycrusher> hey primetime o/ 11:05 I'm back everyone!!! :D 11:06 <3primetime3> Heyy Leo o/ 11:06 Hi primetime! :) 11:06 <3primetime3> I'm continuing Rose's bot edits here for the Dreamworld. 11:06 <3primetime3> LEL 11:06 <3primetime3> Heyy RNR 11:06 :D 11:06 <3primetime3> *NRN 11:07 Because Rose practically IS a bot in his own right. 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> agh lag 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> welcome back leo! great to see you again :) 11:07 Hi 3lite! :D 11:07 Good to see you too. 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> hey NRN o/ 11:07 Leo's ban is over?? 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> it ended a couple of hours ago 11:07 What else would I ask 3 lite 11:07 Level progress? 11:07 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… i wonder! :P 11:08 <3litecandycrusher> 943 R, 279 DW 11:08 <3litecandycrusher> (272 DW wasn't THAT hard, IMO) 11:08 724 R, 195 DW. 11:08 <3primetime3> My edit summaries look like bots right now LEL. 11:08 (rofl) 11:09 My god did I miss that. 11:09 <3primetime3> (update=automatic) 11:09 <3primetime3> ROFL 11:09 1191 nerfed 11:10 1265 buffed 11:10 <3litecandycrusher> I just found MasterL500 on GD! O_O 11:10 And underrated why somewhat easy 11:10 ^ 11:10 ITS HARD 11:10 20 move version took more than 70 tries 11:11 I agree. 1265 is NOT CE -_- 11:11 And no much difference with 25 move 11:11 *SE 11:11 Its fine leo we all know what CE is 11:11 I still prefer using CE and CH :S 11:11 Exept for new contributers 11:12 I will never get over that change LOL 11:12 <3litecandycrusher> i've gotten used to SE and SH, but either way is fine IMO 11:12 I was here before it was changed 11:12 Same 11:12 <3litecandycrusher> i was here waaaayyyyyyy before it got changed 11:12 ^ 11:12 But that time I dont come to chat 11:13 <3litecandycrusher> i came to chat the day i created this account, in fact! :) 11:13 <3litecandycrusher> June 30, 2014 11:13 It was a month after changed the first time I went in chat 11:13 I think I did too. 6/13/2013 11:13 <3litecandycrusher> 2013… nice 11:13 <3litecandycrusher> that's a while ago 11:13 My account startrd 10/02/2014 11:13 I miss that year 11:13 >__< 11:13 I hate that emote 11:14 But rarely active 11:14 And for 2013 ^ 11:14 That year was way better thab 2014 11:14 I agree. 11:14 Than 11:14 Though I had a lot of good memories last year too. 11:14 Also, chat tennis. 11:15 Even though if there was a very strong earthquake and storm in here 11:15 In 2013 11:15 * Courtemanche437 pokes 3lite 11:15 Brb Ill change the info about 1191 11:15 <3litecandycrusher> (yawn) 11:16 Good morning :P 11:16 <3litecandycrusher> i seriously hope i get a good night's sleep tonight :/ 11:16 <3litecandycrusher> last night was absolutely brutal 11:16 <3litecandycrusher> (probably because i'm ill right now) 11:16 Leo exact reverse of 1265's difficulty is level 1237's difficulty 11:17 Are you serious hard??? For 1237 11:17 Its easy 11:17 2 stars is medium not very hard 11:17 But 3 stars is insanely hard 11:18 <3litecandycrusher> 1237 is absolutely insane for that 3rd star 11:18 <3litecandycrusher> is it harder than 910 1st version? 11:18 <3primetime3> I'm still sick with ya 3lite :/ 11:19 533K?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WTFF?!?!?!?! O________________O 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 11:19 <3litecandycrusher> isn't that crazy? 11:19 I'm sorry NRN, but I can see how 1237 is hard :/ 11:19 Hi Olaf!!! :D 11:19 <3primetime3> What? 11:19 YASSSSS, YOU'RE BACK :D 11:19 <3primetime3> Heyy Olaf! 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> it's twice as high as 297, AND it's 6 colors! 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> hey olaf o/ 11:20 And only 20 seconds to do it .__. 11:20 Hey \o 11:20 <3litecandycrusher> what is harder to earn 3 stars on: 910 1st version or 1237? 11:20 910 1st version 11:21 910 V1 was impossible though, so it's not exactly fair :/ 11:21 ^ 11:22 At least there's actually a chance you can GET 533K on 1237, though that would require some INSANE luck O_O 11:22 How do I get 3 stars on 297 .-. 11:22 It'd vitrually not possible to me 11:22 s* 11:22 2 stars in 1233 is harder 11:22 I have 221K on 297, IDK howTF I did it O____________________O 11:22 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait, what about the current version of 713? 11:22 Impossible 11:22 <3litecandycrusher> i forgot about THAT one 11:22 But i fot 3 stars though 11:23 323 .-. 11:23 Got 11:23 323 I didnt get 3 stars 11:23 no words to describe that .-. 11:23 I got 3 stars in 1198 and 1237 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> OmegaTensei got 255K on 713 current version, isn't that amazing? 11:23 I have three stars on 323, but that was when that level was actually FUN. 11:23 I have 3 stars until 295 -_- 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> i got 3 stars on 323... 11:23 <3litecandycrusher> on the 3rd version -_- 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> 295? 11:24 I got 700K+with the second version being completed by me on my first try 11:24 Level 295 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> that one sucked to get that 3rd star :/ 11:24 1198 and 1237. 11:24 Well, I'm not there yet :D 11:24 713 11:24 1072 sucked, I must be a nub for using boosters .-. 11:24 <3primetime3> User:Groinopull2014 11:24 <3primetime3> Interesting name. 11:24 As for 295, IDK how many stars I have. 11:24 I'm on 724 11:24 <3litecandycrusher> i was thinking that, primetime 11:24 Level 1072 11:25 Oh it's very hard?:O 11:25 :O 11:25 I ain't a nub :) 11:25 <3litecandycrusher> between 713 current version, 910 1st version, and 1237, i would say 1237 is the hardest 11:25 FIFTEEN MOVES?!?!?!?!?!?! O_________________________________O 11:25 I have a confession.... 11:25 WTF were they smoking when they made 1072?!?!?! 11:25 I used a booster on a very easy level one time .-. 11:25 <3litecandycrusher> you beat 409 in 409 tries? :P 11:25 <3litecandycrusher> which one? 363? 11:26 to get the 3rd star, that's why -_- 11:26 <3litecandycrusher> 363 is not VE -_- 11:26 I don't remember what one 11:26 I just remembe rit being an easy level 11:26 remember it* 11:26 <3litecandycrusher> Am I the only one here who remembers this level really clearly? 11:27 I'm lead to believe it was in the 200s :/ 11:28 Going back to 295, I have one star on that. 11:28 Ah yes, 239 11:28 Also, Level 100 is... meh :/ 11:29 I used a booster to get that retched 3rd star -_- 11:29 <3litecandycrusher> 239? 11:29 <3litecandycrusher> AH that 3rd star 11:29 <3litecandycrusher> took me ages to get! 11:29 Me going to try get 3 stars on 295 11:29 <3litecandycrusher> i have 3 stars all the way up until 319 -_- 11:30 I have no idea what my progress is on that. 11:30 <3litecandycrusher> 319 is more annoying than CLG on Geometry Dash 11:30 As for 239, I only have one star. 11:31 I have three stars all the way up to 102 :( 11:31 <3litecandycrusher> i hardly remember 102 :/ 11:31 102 SUCKS >____< 11:31 <3litecandycrusher> but i DID pass it in 1 or 2 goes 11:32 <3litecandycrusher> 103 got me back, though >__< 11:32 <3litecandycrusher> and 107 got me as well 11:32 I think someone here took 322 tries on 103 DW O_O 11:32 yeah, he's here right now xD 11:33 Whos here 11:33 <3litecandycrusher> ohhh 11:33 And since when 1072 was VH 11:33 <3litecandycrusher> i DEFINETELY didn't take 322 tries on 103 DW :P 11:33 It was SH after buff for me 11:34 I completed it like 10 times 11:34 <3litecandycrusher> 323 and 103 DW; the worst levels ever!!!!!!!!!!! no regrets! 11:34 <3primetime3> I'm just too busy contributing and other things, I don't even play Candy Crush anymore :P 11:35 <3litecandycrusher> am i just unlucky or did anyone else take a crapload of tries on 103 DW? 11:36 I passed it relatively quickly :/ 11:36 <3litecandycrusher> my dad passed it in one try. >:( ((((((((((( 11:36 <3primetime3> Let me see: 11:36 <3primetime3> Level 103/Dreamworld 11:38 <3litecandycrusher> i still find it quite funny how i beat it in 322 tries though 11:38 <3litecandycrusher> i mean, it's the number right before 323 11:39 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 11:40 Bye. 11:40 * Courtemanche437 pokes Olaf 11:40 Why is it so damn difficult to get 3 stars on 295 R? -_- 11:41 <3primetime3> I had trouble with chat. 11:42 WB 11:43 I'm gonna try getting three stars on 102. 11:43 <3primetime3> And...gotta go guys. 11:43 <3primetime3> Bye! 11:44 See you primetime :/ 11:44 Oh wait, the clocks go back? 11:45 Yep, on 11/1 11:45 For me it's 25/10 (for me) 11:45 Wildonesbot, Y U NO SPEAK? 11:45 (fp) 11:46 12:45 11:46 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 11:46 For me it's 25/10 (for me) 11:46 That 2nd "for me" 2015 10 24